


Leave no man behind

by Nibbles84



Series: The Tremor 'verse [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Chronic Illness, Established Relationship, Evan Buckley is a fighter, Humor, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Multiple Sclerosis, Smut, Though retired, Top Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibbles84/pseuds/Nibbles84
Summary: An important anniversary comes up for Buck and he needs his old SEAL buddies.This is the 4th installment in my "Tremor"-Verse
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: The Tremor 'verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174232
Comments: 27
Kudos: 176
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Leave no man behind

**Author's Note:**

> I am back again.
> 
> [luv_u_4eva_418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_u_4eva_418/pseuds/luv_u_4eva_418) gave me a plot bunny and I ran with it. It got slightly out of hand.
> 
> I read a couple of fics where Hondo, Sam, Steve and Stiles were part of a SEAL team and I love that idea. 
> 
> You don't need to know about Hawaii Five-0, NCIS LA, SWAT or Teen Wolf to enjoy the story, though it helps. There are a couple of quotes in there, that only fans of the shows know and probably squeal about.

Being in hot pursuit of a suspect in a motorized wheelchair had its perks. Chasing someone in a pimped wheelchair was even better. Buck was just doing a grocery run, when he saw an elderly woman being mugged. He figured someone had called the police, so he just stayed on the runner.

He was a bit worried that the batteries wouldn’t hold much longer. He was chasing the mugger for 3 blocks now. The guy was just halfway across the street when he fell onto a hood of a car. A cop sprang out and handcuffed the mugger, while the driver got out and approached Buck.

“Sir, I need to see some license and registration, please. You know speeding is against the law?” The cop asked. “I’m afraid I’m gonna have to write you a speeding ticket.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Buck asked incredulously. The other cop finished reading the mugger his rights, deposited him in the back of the car and came over to them.

“Seriously? You were the one who pimped the damn thing.” Buck laughed.

“Nooo, Bee, McGarrett did. I told him what a bad idea it was the whole time. But it’s good to see you.” Hondo laughed and went for a hug.

“Don’t bullshit me. I know you all contributed to my Black Betty.” Buck laughed again and pointed to his chair. He held out a hand to the other cop. “It’s good to see you again, Deac. How’s the family?”

Deacon shook Buck’s hand and smiled. “They’re great, Evan. Thanks for asking, I hope Eddie and Christopher are good as well?” Buck nodded. “Haven’t seen them in a while. Tell Eddie I expect him at the next team event on the shooting range.”

“I’ll tell him.” Buck turned back to Hondo. “Now about that ticket. Is that really necessary?” He gave Hondo his most blinding smile.

Hondo shook his head fondly. “You know that smile doesn’t work on me. I’m not McGarrett or Sam. What were you even doing?”

“Grocery run. You know there are going to be three big ass Navy SEALS with partners in my house tomorrow and one genius with a husband. I needed some booze and shit. Eddie banned all the liquor from the house.”

“That’s because you’re not allowed to drink, Bee.” Hondo said. Tomorrow would mark the day of Buck’s diagnosis and discharge from the Navy. 

“There you go pissing on my parade, Hondo. I’m allowed a glass of whatever the hell I want.” Buck said petulantly. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Deac it was good seeing you.”

Buck didn’t wait for a reply. He turned the chair around and moved it forward a couple of inches, only for the chair to stop moving. The batteries were dead. Great. How pathetic could he get? The answer was, very pathetic. He hissed in pain as his bad leg started shaking.

Buck hung his head and closed his eyes.

Hondo and Deacon shared a look.

Hondo went around the chair and crouched in front of Buck.

“You’re right, Bee. I’m sorry.” Buck nodded but didn’t lift his head.

“Soooo, I’m afraid that I’ll have to write you another ticket.” Buck’s head whipped up in shock.

“What? Why?”

“Besides the speeding.” Buck spluttered. “Mouthing off to an officer is also against the law.” Hondo said cheekily.

“But I didn’t say anything. Also, you pimped my Black Betty. Don’t think I didn’t notice that little compartment underneath my seat with that handgun. I know that was you.”

Hondo and Deacon laughed.

“Come on, we’re giving you a ride.” Hondo said and stood up again.

“But your ride is full. And I’m not riding in the back like a criminal.” Buck said in horror.

“You’re not riding in the back. Your wheelchair won’t fit in the boot anyway.” But before Buck could ask Deacon where he was supposed to sit, they heard a big truck coming. “You’re riding in our Black Betty.”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit overkill? I live not even ten minutes from here.”

Buck watched Luca parking Black Betty and getting out of the truck.

“Buck, my man, how the hell have you been?” Luca called and approached them. The blond man bent down to hug him.

“I’m good, Luca. How are you? How’s the hip?”

“Better than ever, baby. I’m finally back to full duty. I heard someone needed a ride.”

Hondo and Deacon lifted Buck out of the chair and helped him into the original Black Betty, while Luca got the wheelchair in.

“Hondo, could you drop me off at the firehouse?” Buck asked quietly.

Hondo watched his friend with concern.

“Sure, Bee. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just…I really could use a hug from my husband.” Buck whispered and looked around, like it was forbidden to have this urge. “And his shift ends in two hours. I could stay there and we could pick up Chris from school together.”

Hondo nodded and gently padded Buck’s cheek. He took a seat besides the younger man. Deacon took their mugger to the station to be processed, while Luca started Black Betty and drove to the firehouse.

***

Eddie sat at the kitchen table, writing a grocery list. Hosting a BBQ for Buck’s SEAL buddies and the fire fam for the first time took a lot of planning. It was the first time the fire fam would meet Buck’s extended family. Tomorrow marked the five-year anniversary of Buck’s diagnosis and medical discharge from the Navy. Buck’s buddies announced they were coming, whether Buck liked it or not.

It had been a quiet shift so far and Eddie had only two hours left. Bobby was in the kitchen preparing a snack for everyone, while Hen and Chimney were playing video games.

Eddie heard footsteps coming up to the loft and a second later Athena’s head popped up.

“Hey, everybody.” She said with a smile and gave her husband a kiss when she reached him.

“Sergeant, what are you doing here? Are we in trouble?” Bobby asked and fed his wife a slice of carrot.

Her eyes went briefly to Eddie while she chewed and when Eddie caught her looking, his eyes went wide.

“Oh no. What happened now?” But before Athena could answer, they heard a door slamming from outside. They all went to the railing and peered down.

Eddie saw his husband slowly walking towards the stairs. He had his arms hooked through Luca and Hondo, who helped him walk. On more days than not, Buck could only walk with assistance from his dog Maddox and a cane or on bad days his wheelchair. After his last flare up, the Ataxia stayed in form of Balance problems and trouble walking unassisted.

“I feel like I’m being escorted home to my parents for joyriding.” They could hear Buck mumble. Luca and Hondo laughed, they supported Buck’s weight fully now and were almost up the stairs.

“In a way, I caught you joyriding.”

Eddie met them at the stairs and greeted the trio.

“Carino, what happened?” He asked, cupped his husband’s cheeks and kissed him.

“That’s what I came here to tell you. Hey, Hondo. Luca.” She nodded to the SWAT officers. They nodded back in greeting.

“Hey, Athena. We just thought, we would deliver the package in person. We got his Black Betty in our Black Betty.”

“It appears, that our Buck here witnessed a mugging and followed the fleeing suspect for a couple of blocks, before Hondo and Deacon arrested him.” Athena said and introduced the new guys to the fire fam.

“But how..?” Chim started to ask, before it occurred to him.

“You raced behind him with Black Betty, right?” Hen finished for her partner.

Buck looked sheepishly. “Uh, yeah. I was a concerned citizen, okay?” He exclaimed and everyone laughed. “Thank god Hondo and Deac showed up in time. Black Betty’s batteries are dead.”

When Eddie got a grip on Buck’s waist, Hondo and Luca released him and said their goodbyes.

“See you tomorrow, Hondo.” Buck said and exchanged a complicated handshake with the man.

Buck turned back to Eddie. “Deacon expects you at their next team meet up at the range.”

Eddie nodded and guided his husband over to the couches. He lowered him gently and went to the kitchen to get Buck a bottle of water and some snacks.

Bobby, Athena, Hen and Chimney made themselves scarce and went downstairs to give them a few minutes alone.

When Eddie came back to the lounge area he saw Buck massaging his thigh. He passed his husband the water bottle and the bowl with apple slices and sat down beside him, with one leg underneath him. Eddie took over the massage with one hand, the other gently carding through Bucks unruly curls, while the younger man took a sip of water and then chewed on the apple.

“What were you even doing out?” Eddie asked after a while.

“I was doing a grocery run.”

“But we’re going later together. What was so important, that it couldn’t wait?” Eddie looked at Evan’s guilty face and immediately knew what he bought.

“Sweetheart-“ Eddie started.

“You can’t have a BBQ without booze, babe.”

“Yes, you can. I know the guys love to drink, but we don’t need alcohol to have fun.” It sounded like an argument they had countless times before.

“Nothing about tomorrow is fun! And I deserve a glass!”

Eddie let out a disappointed sigh. He watched as his husbands’ eyes slowly filled with tears.

“I didn’t come here, to be lectured about one glass of whiskey to celebrate five years living with MS by Staff Sergeant Diaz. I came here to get a hug from my husband.” Buck’s tears spilled down his cheeks, as he looked pleadingly at Eddie. “I could really use a hug.” Buck’s voice breaking at the end.

Eddie softened at that. He took the bottle and bowl out of Bucks hands and put them on the coffee table. He then straddled Buck’s thigh, though not putting too much weight on them and pulled Buck into a tight hug. Buck let out a little sniffle and burrowed into Eddie’s neck. Eddie carded a hand through his husband’s hair and caressed his back.

“You’re right, sweetheart. I’m sorry. Of course you deserve a glass.” Eddie whispered and Buck’s head came out of hiding. Eddie softly cupped Buck’s cheeks and caressed his cheeks, wiping away his tears. “I’m just an overprotective helicopter husband. Forgive me.” Eddie gently kissed Buck.

“You’re lucky you’re hot.” They both giggled. “And I forgive you. I’m sorry I’m such a pain in the ass.”

“Well, I don’t mind.” Eddie winked at his love suggestively. “You’re actually very good at it.”

Buck blushed furiously and looked around to see if anybody heard that. But they were alone in the loft.

“You are a dirty old man.” Buck said and giggled.

“You love me.” Eddie shot back cheekily.

“I do.” Eddie went in for a kiss. They made out for a couple of minutes, clothes and hair totally disheveled, but neither of them cared. Eddie maneuvered Buck around so both of them laid comfortably on the couch, with Buck half on top of Eddie.

Under Eddies gentle ministrations, Buck dozed off, snuffling into Eddie’s neck.

***

That’s how the fire fam found them half an hour later.

“I plucked Black Betty in to recharge.” Bobby said quietly. Eddie mouthed his thanks.

“Is everything okay?” Hen asked.

Eddie looked down at his husband and back up to Hen. “Yeah, he’s fine. He always gets like this around the anniversary. He misses his buddies. Only Hondo and Sam live in LA. McGarrett lives in Hawaii and Wolf in Northern California. He’s really close with Wolf and McGarrett. It devastated him, when he had to retire. The team disbanded shortly after his discharge. Evan always blamed himself for it. He doesn’t understand that they weren’t the same anymore. But he remains thick headed about this point.”

“Like father, like son. He’s your kid through and through, babe.” A voice said from behind them. Bobby, Hen and Chimney gasped and turned around. They didn’t hear anyone coming up the stairs. There at the stairs stood a tall dark haired man, in cargo pants and a dark T-shirt, arms crossed in front of him, with his bulging tattooed biceps on display. Beside him a short blond man, in jeans and T-Shirt. Both wore matching smirks. 

“I think it’s time again to take him out and beat some sense into him.” The taller of the two said and looked affectionately at Evan.

“The last time you beat sense into him, McGarrett, he couldn’t walk for a week.” Eddie said like it was nothing.

The fire fam looked in shock between the couple on the couch and the couple at the stairs.

Eddie went to explain. “It was right after Evan got discharged. His MS wasn’t so bad back then. McGarrett took him hiking for a weekend up in Big Bear. But not your usual civilian hiking. SEALS style hiking.” Steve smirked. “Evan loved it and it did set his head on straight, but his body didn’t agree with it.”

Steve and his companion came closer.

“Guys this is Buck’s former CO Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett,” Eddie pointed to the dark haired man. “And his partner Detective Danny Williams. Guys this is my Captain Bobby Nash and the best paramedics in LA, Hen Wilson and Chimney Han.”

While Eddie introduced them, they all shook hands. When Eddie said Chimneys name they both focused in on him.

“Chimney?” Danny asked and tilted his head like a dog would.

Chimney only nodded his head. Eddie laughed at him.

“They’ll get it out of you. They always do.”

Steve came closer and crouched in front of Buck’s face. It wasn’t smooshed in Eddie’s neck anymore. His head rested on Eddie’s chest. Steve raised his hand and flicked Buck’s forehead with his fingers. Buck reared back and shot up in confusion.

“Are we under attack?” He asked disoriented. When he focused on the room and saw Danny standing beside Bobby, his head shot to Steve.

“Steve? What the fuck, man.” Buck whined and rubbed his forehead. Eddie entangled their limbs and helped Buck to sit up properly.

“What was that for?” He asked with a pout.

“I heard you’re being stupid again, Bee. I also had a conversation with Hondo.” Buck groaned and rolled his eyes. He tried to hide his face in Eddie’s neck.

“Can’t keep yourself out of trouble, huh, Bee?” Danny asked and shoved Steve out of the way to give Evan a proper hug.

“I don’t seek out the thrill anymore, the thrill seeks out me. It’s not my fault.” Buck laughed and released Danny from the hug.

“I saw Black Betty on our way up. She still running smoothly?” Steve asked.

“Yes, she is. Hondo complained about it again though. Wanted to give me a speeding ticket for chasing after the mugger.” Buck said with a pout.

Steve laughed in glee and leaned in. “Then we need her to go even faster.”

Buck nodded enthusiastically, while Eddie and the rest vehemently shook their heads.

They heard the next shift arrive and all got up from the sofas to change and clock out. Steve and Danny helped Buck to his feet and guided him down the stairs.

“You doing okay, Bee?” Steve asked as they descended the stairs. It was slow going. Bucks legs looked like they weren’t under his command when he walked.

“Yeah, it’s actually not that bad today. I only took Black Betty for the grocery run.”

The second shift all greeted Buck warmly when he was finally at the bottom of the stairs. Buck waved at them and turned around to see Eddie and the rest of the team coming down the stairs.

They helped Eddie loading Black Betty into the bed of his truck, as Steve and Danno helped Buck into the passenger seat. They chatted with him, while they waited for Eddie.

A couple of minutes the team came back out and all waved goodbyes and “See you tomorrow”’s.

“We have to pick up Christopher from school, why don’t you meet us at home in an hour?”

“We’re meeting up with Sam and Callen to discuss a case. We’ll see you tomorrow for the party.” Steve replied and gave Buck the same complicated handshake, that the younger man exchanged with Hondo earlier.

“Working on a holiday?” Buck asked and looked at Danny in sympathy. “I don’t envy you, Danno.”

“I know. I would rather spend time with your little man, than interrogate a suspect.”

“We’ll come by tomorrow morning to help you set up the backyard.” Steve promised.

They said their goodbyes and went in separate directions.

***

Eddie woke up to Buck’s ass grinding on his morning wood. He let out a soft moan. Eddie kissed his husbands neck and squeezed him tight.

“Good morning, Mr. Diaz. What time is it? What has gotten into you?” Eddie’s voice was still rough from sleep. Buck loved this voice, it did things to him.

“Hopefully you soon, Mr. Diaz, and it’s six. Make love to me.” Evan whispered and turned his head around for a kiss.

Eddie obliged and soon the kiss turned filthy. Buck rummaged through the drawer for the bottle of lube and when he found it, passed it over to Eddie.

Eddie quickly, but thoroughly prepared his lover, never breaking the kiss. When he was three fingers in, he withdrew them and slicked up his cock. Eddie broke the kiss and slowly pushed his way inside his husband. They both sighed in unison.

This never got old. It didn’t matter who topped or who bottomed. It always felt like the first time they made love all those years ago.

Eddie started to move slowly, kissing Buck everywhere he could reach him. The back of his neck, his shoulder, his cheek, his mouth. Eddie had Buck in a tight grip. They laid on their sides. One arm was supporting Bucks neck and resting on Bucks other shoulder, while the other roamed all over Bucks front. Caressing his abdomen, pinching his nibbles, which made Buck moan loudly. So Eddie kissed him again to swallow the sounds.

Eddie never picked up the pace, always going slow. When he felt Buck getting closer to the edge, he held out his hand.

“Lick it.” Eddie whispered softly. Buck moaned and did as he was told. Eddie ghosted his fingertips over Buck’s throat, down between his pecs, to his abdomen and his happy trail until he reached his cock. He slowly jerked Buck off in the same rhythm his cock went in and out of Buck’s ass.

Eddie knew the tempo drove his husband insane, but they both knew that he loved and preferred it that way.

Eddie felt Buck’s hole clench and his body stiffen. He quickly swallowed Buck’s shout with a kiss, just as he felt Buck shoot his load onto his hand and the sheets. Buck’s orgasm triggered his own and Eddie shot deep inside him.

For a moment time stood still. They got their heartbeats under control. Eddie slowly caressing Buck everywhere he could reach him and Buck went pliant under Eddie’s ministrations.

After a couple of minutes of post coital bliss, Eddie got up to clean himself and his husband up.

When Eddie came out of the bathroom with a warm washcloth, Evan was already asleep again. Eddie smiled dopily at his husband and gently cleaned him up, without waking the younger man. He wasn’t mad. This always happens after they made love nowadays.

His husband needed his strength today. Eddie threw the washcloth back into the bathroom and got back into bed behind his husband. He followed his husband back to sleep.

***

The next time Eddie woke up was, when the front door slammed shut and he heard his son squeal in surprise.

“Uncle Steve, uncle Danno. I’ve missed you guys.”

He glanced at the clock. It was nine already. Eddie groaned and tried to wake up properly, when his bedroom door banged open.

“Rise and shine, sunshine.” Steve said loudly. Evan groaned beside him.

“Fuck, it smells like spunk in here.” Steve screwed up his face in disgust.

“No one asked you to come in, asshole.” Buck grumbled.

“Get decent. Hondo called, he’s on the way.” With one last look of disgust, Steve turned around and went back to the kitchen.

“You’re an animal.” They heard Danny say.

Buck groaned again and sat up. He looked at Eddie and bent down for a kiss.

“Time for a shower.” Eddie helped Buck into the bathroom and into the shower. They showered as quickly as they could, brushed their teeth and got dressed.

Buck whistled for Maddox and they heard the tell-tale sign of his nails against the hardwood floor. Buck patted Maddox flank and scratched his head.

When Eddie came with Maddox’s harness, he efficiently strapped the dog into it and the dog’s whole demeanor changed. He was officially on duty.

Buck grabbed the handle and hoisted himself up. Maddox went in front of Buck to help him stabilize and when Buck was sure he wouldn’t fall flat on his face, he pulled on the harness and moved out of the bedroom slowly.

They went to the kitchen, while Eddie stayed behind to change the sheets and air out the bedroom.

Danny was at the stove cooking what looked like scrambled eggs. There was a stack of toast already on a plate. The coffee brewing already. Steve sat with Christopher at the kitchen table. Their heads close together, as Steve explained something to his son.

“Daddy, look what uncle Steve got me.” Christopher held up a set of lock picks excitedly.

Buck fixed Steve with a look.

“Why on earth would my eleven-year-old son need a lock pick? Are you teaching him to rob a bank?”

While Danno shook his head fondly, Steve and Christopher laughed conspiringly.

“They’re never too young to learn a few tricks. Might come handy one day.”

Before Buck could reply, they heard the front door open again.

“Yo, anybody home?”

“In the kitchen.” Buck called. He shuffled over to the chair and slowly lowered himself on it with Maddox’s help.

Eddie came into the kitchen at the same time as Hondo. He had Buck’s leg brace with him and laid it on the counter, for Buck to put on later.

“Morning everybody.” Hondo said and squeezed Christopher’s shoulder.

Steve and Hondo shared a long hug, as they haven’t seen each other in person in over a year. Not since they all came together to pimp Buck’s Black Betty. When Steve released Hondo, Hondo went to Danny for a hug.

When the greetings were done, Danny plated everyone with eggs and toast. Buck received the first plate and dug in, while Eddie got him his morning tea and his meds.

Buck didn’t drink coffee anymore. It made him too jittery and his nervous system didn’t like it. So he stuck to tea.

The table went relatively quiet, as the all dug into their meal. Eddie sat beside Buck, then Steve, Christopher, Danno and Hondo.

When Buck was halfway done, he screwed up his face. Steve noticed Bucks leg shaking. Eddie rested a hand on Bucks leg and with the other hand, handed him his injector. The table went quiet, when Buck lifted his shirt. He swabbed a spot near his belly button with an alcohol swab, pinched it and injected himself with his medication. When he was finished he gave the injector back to Eddie, who put it back on the counter behind him.

Buck took his pills, put them in his mouth and washed them all down with a glass of water.

He didn’t look at anybody, just continued eating like nothing happened and the other’s followed suit. Nobody said anything. Steve watched as Buck’s leg slowly stopped shaking.

When breakfast was done. Hondo and Christopher cleared the table and washed the dishes, while Eddie helped Buck putting on his leg brace.

***

Buck was put in charge of supervising the backyard. He sat comfortably in his favorite chair. Maddox dutifully by his side.

The rest of the gang was running around getting the backyard ready for the BBQ. It was a really loud affair. Music was playing through speakers. Maddie also came early to help him supervise, though she couldn’t help that much, as she was nearly at the end of her pregnancy.

After three years of dating, Maddie and Chimney tied the knot earlier in the year, before she started showing too much. His sister never looked happier. They found a house just around the corner from their house and Buck was so happy about it. These days Buck went for daily walks with Maddox over to Maddie’s house for lunch or for no reason at all.

Soon after the first guests arrived. It was Bobby and Athena, then followed by Chimney and the Wilsons.

Then Sam and G arrived and the introductions started.

“Damn, is that whole team gay?” Hen asked, after she was introduced to the agents.

“We’re work husbands only.” Callen answered.

“You didn’t think you were doing this without me, did ya?” Asked a new voice.

“Without _us_?” Asked another voice in exasperation.

They all turned around.

“Would never dream of it, Stiles.” Buck said and got up with Maddox’s help. He went over to them and they met halfway.

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Chimney asked quietly.

“It’s so good to see you, Wolf. I missed your ugly mug.” Buck said and pulled the man into a one armed hug.

“I missed your sunny countenance too, Bee.”

Stiles was not your typical Navy SEAL. He was the brains in their team. Always planning the Ops with McGarrett. Enemies always underestimated him. Stiles was vicious in a fight. That’s how he got the nickname “Wolf”. No one would suspect that under Stiles baggy clothes, was the body of a fighter.

Derek and Stiles were High School sweethearts. While Stiles enlisted right after Graduation, Derek went to college and got a teaching degree. After they retired, Derek and Stiles returned to Beacon Hills. Stiles took over as sheriff from his father and Derek was a history and English teacher at their local High School.

Stiles released Buck and he turned to Derek.

“How do you put up with him?” Buck asked the man.

“I ask myself that every day.” Derek said and pulled Buck in.

“Excuse me? I am a delight.” Stiles said with a huff.

“Now I get where Christopher got it from. He says it all the time.” Eddie answered and hugged the newcomer’s too.

The Hale’s were introduced to the fire fam and the party could officially begin.

Buck returned to his seat and Stiles went to him with wrapped gift.

“I brought you something.” Stiles said with a glint.

Buck eyed him suspiciously, then the package as he opened it.

It was another cane. Buck inspected it. It was black, with a triskelion edged into the hilt.

“Did it myself.” Stiles said proudly. “It shoots little darts from the bottom of it. You just have to aim and press that button.” Stiles pointed to a little dot at the junction of the hilt.

“Why don’t you people have normal hobbies?” Hen asked.

Stiles shrugged. “Some people are building boats in their basement to relax. I play with concealing weapons in stuff. You learn a lot of that, when you live in Beacon Hills.”

“I hope you brought your tools, Wolf, we need to pimp Black Betty again before you go.” Steve told him. Stiles eyes lit up in excitement, as he nodded.

“No! No, no more pimping. Bee doesn’t need an even faster wheelchair.”

They all laughed and the afternoon was spent eating, drinking, chasing after the kids and exchanging crazy stories from the fire fam’s calls, to the SEAL team’s crazy missions.

As the sun was setting and the party slowly winded down, Eddie handed Buck a glass of Whiskey.

Buck took it and just looked at it. Not drinking from the glass.

They all watched him. Conversations ceased.

“Can’t believe it’s already five years. Five years of trying to stay upright and keep moving. Five years of fighting. It feels like fifty.” Buck looked up with tears in his eyes. He visibly swallowed. “I can’t imagine doing all of this alone. I’m so glad I’ve got you guys.”

“Leave no man behind,” Steve said, went down to one knee and looked Buck right in the eyes. Sam, Hondo and Stiles also went down on one knee, surrounding Buck. “The only easy day was yesterday! That’s our motto. I know you think it’s your fault that we disbanded the team and retired, but it’s not true.”

The guys all nodded their heads.

“The body can’t live without a heart. And you were…are our heart, Bee. You were the one keeping us all together, keeping us sane. You were strong for us during our service, now it’s our turn to be strong for you. To be strong with you.”

Steve pulled Buck into a hug and the other guys all surrounded them in a group hug.

There’s was not a dry eye everywhere.

Buck pulled out of the hug and gave the glass back to Eddie.

“I think I don’t need that anymore.”

They could hear a soft _“Oh”._

They all turned to Maddie, when she said “I think my water just broke”, and all hell broke loose.

***

Twelve hours later the Han’s welcomed Evelyn Han into the world.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on Tumblr](https://eddie-diaz-buckley.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. ♥


End file.
